


christine and stevie ✨

by farrahsangels



Category: Fleetwood Mac - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, christine and stevie fluff, kinda friend kiss ??, theyre at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farrahsangels/pseuds/farrahsangels
Summary: set during the tusk eranot factually accuratei’m sorry for making the guys so horrible
Relationships: Christine McVie/Stevie Nicks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	christine and stevie ✨

the five of them sat in the studio in dead silence. stevie cried softly. christine had to hold back her own tears as she watched the other woman. mick and john kept glancing at each other not knowing what to do. lindsey sat with a face full of rage and smug arrogance. stevie and lindsey had fought as usual, the other three took their recurring roles as unable bystanders. on a normal day mick would step in and break it up when it got too much and christine would shout at lindsey for making stevie cry, john wouldn’t do much of anything. today, the person to break the silence was stevie herself.

“chris, can you please take me home” she stood up and retrieved her purse.

“of course” christine got her own coat and linked arms with stevie as they left the studio. 

“you better come back christine” lindsey shouted after them, they all knew that they still had so much to record. “bitch” he muttered under her breath as she ignored him.

they reached the car, christine opened the door for stevie, got in herself and started driving back to the house they’d been sharing.

“i’m sorry stevie but you two can’t keep this up if we want the album finished in time” christine broke the somewhat tense silence. 

“i know, do you think i want to argue with him every time we try to get something done? he’s so unfair, you see the way he treats me” stevie started choking up again.

“don’t cry steph, please” chris’ voice was soft as she took the other woman’s hand. “you know i’m always here to stick up for you against anyone. listen, when we get home you can go for a nap and i’ll make dinner or maybe we could order in. what do you want? how about that chinese place that you like, the one on-“ 

“that sounds nice, thank you chrissy” stevie kissed christine’s hand before laying it in her lap, both of her own hands wrapped around it securely. christine smiled to herself and continued driving to the house. 

once they were in, christine ordered the chinese, knowing stevie’s order off by heart. they sat and spoke for a while about the album and lindsey and john, dancing around the subject of the elephant in the room until their food arrived. christine was still crying after their emotional conversation so stevie went to the door to collect it from the teenage delivery boy and bring it all in to her. she was putting the food out on their prettiest plates and laying out the silver cutlery, before living with christine she would never put order in food on plates but her friend had influenced every tiny aspect of her life. christine entered the dining room silently and watched stevie step back and admire her work she turned around and jumped.

“oh, chris. you gave me a fright”

“sorry love” christine gave a soft chuckle before going to sit down on one of the mahogany dining chairs. stevie sat across from her and began eating. “does the sauce taste kind of different to you?” christine made idle chit chat while they ate. 

“i don’t know” stevie sighed, wishing they could be honest with each other. 

“what’s wrong?” 

“nothing” the younger woman picked at her food.

“is it lindsey?” christine’s accent melted stevie’s heart, she couldn’t help but look up into her gorgeous, bright eyes. 

“no, i- i’m tired” stevie pushes her plate away and stood up going to walk out but christine stood up and grabbed her hand before she could. 

“steph” christine’s hands were suddenly holding stevie’s head, their faces close enough to feel each other’s breath, voices gentle and low.

“yes?” stevie asked hopefully. christine just pressed her lips against the shorter woman’s for a few moments.

“goodnight darling” their foreheads touched before christine stepped away to clean up their plates. stevie was left stunned and out of breath as she watched the other woman saunter into the kitchen. 

-alternate ending-

the five of them sat in the studio in dead silence. stevie cried softly. christine had to hold back her own tears as she watched the other woman. mick and john kept glancing at each other not knowing what to do. lindsey sat with a face full of rage and smug arrogance. stevie and lindsey had fought as usual, the other three took their recurring roles as unable bystanders. on a normal day mick would step in and break it up when it got too much and christine would shout at lindsey for making stevie cry, john wouldn’t do much of anything. today, the person to break the silence was stevie herself.

“let’s go chris” she stood up, grabbing her purse and storming out. christine quickly retrieved her own belongings and followed suit. without anymore words, they got in christine’s car and started driving.

“i want to go to the beach” stevie announced surely.

“but it’s so late” 

“i don’t care, i need it” 

“fine” christine turned the car around from where she was originally heading, home.

she knew that stevie meant the little private beach that they used to have picnics at, she hated busy beaches.   
as soon as they arrived, stevie leaped out of the car and began running as fast as she could down the the tide. christine got out and began running after her, shouting as she did. 

“stevie! stevie, what are you doing?” all she could hear was her friend’s laughter and heavy breaths. 

once they were on the sand, stevie tripped over a branch and tumbled over, landing on her back. christine didn’t have much time to think about it and tripped over stevie’s ankle which sent her hurtling into the sand herself. she made the unfortunate mistake of opening her mouth to scream and got a mouthful of the dirty grains. christine groaned as she sat up to see stevie still lying, giggling to herself.

“oh, i’m sorry chris. i didn’t mean to trip you up” she tried to catch her breath. 

“it’s fine” christine mumbled. stevie jumped up and took the taller woman’s hand, pulling her up and dragging her to the ocean. 

“i just love watching the waves, don’t you” stevie cuddled into christine. 

“yeah, it’s beautiful” christine just watched stevie and the reflections in her eyes. it was all perfect for a moment until stevie sat down, pulled off her shoes and ran in to the water until it was up to her waist.

“oh my god, you’re insane! isn’t it freezing?”

“it’s amazing” stevie splashed the water up around her and she spun around. christine took a deep breath before taking off her own shoes and running after the younger woman. she squealed as the water swept her up.

“it is freezing, you liar!” 

“you get used to it” stevie laughed, splashing her friend with the salty sea water. a wave, small but forceful, swooshed past and knocked both women under water for a moment. once they had both recovered from the shock and wiped water off of their faces, they looked at each other and began laughing hysterically.

30 minutes or so had passed and stevie and christine were sitting together on the sand, christine’s jacket which had been discarded after the tumble was draped over stevie’s shoulders. 

“we should do this more often” stevie suggested hopefully.

“what? injure ourselves, nearly drown and most likely catch pneumonia” christine chuckled, pushing her wet locks of hair out of her face. 

“no” stevie laughed and nudged her best friend. “go out and do fun things together, just you and me. we need time away from those guys anyway”

christine didn’t reply for a minute and stevie just stared at the profile of her face until she turned to look at her.   
“what?” christine’s voice was husky and quiet.

“you’re so beautiful” stevie replied without thinking and quickly regretted it.

“uh... thank you, so are you” chris replied politely.

“i’m sorry” stevie rested her head on her knees. 

“for what?”

“for this” she looked at the other woman before putting a hand on the back of her head and letting their lips touch. christine automatically kissed her back and let stevie tangle in her fingers in her hair before pulling away.

“what are you doing?” she caught her breath. 

“i don’t know” stevie collapsed back into the sand and sighed. christine leaned down over the woman and kissed her once again and with their faces still close to one another’s she whispered. 

“race you back to the car” and just like that she got up and ran off. stevie, in a state of shock, lay for a moment before getting up and running after her.


End file.
